Octobre Rouge
by Benou
Summary: Le Grand Jour est arrivé, le Jour de la Bataille Finale opposant Voldemort et ces sbires contre le Ministère et Cie. Terrible sera cette Bataille et nombreux seront les morts dans chaque camps. Amateurs de scènes d'action, cette fic est pour vous !
1. Chapter 1

_Octobre 1997 :_

En cette lugubre soirée d'Halloween, alors que le ciel était parsemé d'épais nuages et qu'un bruit de tonnerre féroce commençait à se faire entendre, plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes de toutes tailles avançaient en file indienne, sur le chemin de terre qui menait au village de Pré-au-Lard.

En file de tête se trouvaient l'actuel Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour, le visage extrêmement grave, accompagné d'une quarantaine d'Aurors et plusieurs membres du Ministère qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour participer à ce combat qui allait sûrement rentrer dans la Légende du Monde de la Magie.

Derrière eux se trouvaient la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, vêtus de robes aux couleurs flamboyantes ainsi que tous les professeurs de Poudlard et enfin, tout derrière, pour refermer la marche, une cinquantaine d'élèves de tout âges de Poudlard s'étaient portés garants pour inscrire eux aussi leur nom dans l'Histoire, au dépend de leur vie, certes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire, à l'idée que leurs parents ou leurs amis risquaient de se faire tuer pour tenter de sauver leur Monde.

Parmi eux, habillés de longues robes aux couleurs scintillantes, trois élèves marchaient d'un pas beaucoup plus décidé que ceux des autres, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient faire face aux terribles Mages Noirs. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Harry Potter, le seul homme capable de pouvoir anéantir Lord Voldemort, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les trois compères inséparables qui avaient déjà affrontés plusieurs fois les sbires de Lord Voldemort.

Ainsi, plus ils avançaient dans l'obscurité glaciale et plus les centaines de Sorciers présents commençaient à stresser car, même s'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre pendant cette Bataille, il y avait toujours l'appréhension de savoir si oui ou non, ils s'en sortiraient vivants car ils connaissaient les Mangemorts, ils savaient qu'ils étaient sans pitié et qu'ils essayeraient d'éliminer tous ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de leur chemin, que ça soit un élève ou même un de leur proche, ils ne feraient pas de cadeaux…

Arrivés à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée du village, le Ministre s'arrêta net tout en se retournant et tout le monde vit alors que deux Aurors disparurent subitement en transplanant.

« -Mes amis, en attendant que Dawlish et Savage nous donne le signal que le village est vide, je voudrait profiter de ce bref répit pour vous parler à tous et à toutes, au nom de tous les habitants de notre Monde. Commença le Ministre en passant une main dans sa longue crinière de cheveux fauves. »

Tout le monde se tût alors aussitôt et tous les regards présents plongèrent instantanément dans son regard aigu, derrière ses grosses lunettes cerclées de fer tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas, tout en claudicant légèrement.

-Mes discours ne seront jamais aussi bons que le regretté Dumbledore, certes, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Ce soir est le grand jour. Ce soir, l'un des deux camps emportera la victoire et, pour la survie de notre Monde, il serait préférable que cela ne soit pas celui de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je sais qu'en venant ce soir, vous avez abandonné votre famille en lui disant au revoir, ou peut-être même adieu et ça, pour la gloire de notre Monde, ce en quoi je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Hélas, si nous voulons gagner cette Bataille, il va falloir aller de l'avant, et oublier pendant quelques instants vos remords de les avoir quitté afin de pouvoir vous surpasser un maximum pour battre l'Armée des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute ! Ce soir, c'est notre unique chance de pouvoir rayer de la carte toutes ses misérables crapules donc il ne faut pas la laisser passer ! Si toutefois, certains d'entre vous veulent abandonner, il est encore temps car après, il sera trop tard…

Le silence continua alors de plus bel et, après ses quelques paroles qui leur réchauffèrent le cœur, personne n'osa abandonner…

-Très bien, je vois que vous êtes courageux, et c'est très bien ainsi. Alors surtout, n'oubliez pas : prudence est mère de sûreté, et vous en aurez fortement besoin pour remporter cette Bataille. Reprit Rufus Scrimgeour.

Le Premier Ministre fut soudainement interrompu par plusieurs étincelles rouges qui se mirent brusquement à éclairer les nuages sombres.

-C'est le signal que la voie est libre. Alors maintenant, allons-y mes amis, allons combattre cette vermine et l'écraser tel un vulgaire insecte rampant. Allons remporter cette victoire, et finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute ! Hurla t-il, tout en brandissant son poing.

Tout le monde en fit alors autant et, quelques secondes après, ils reprirent leur route d'un pas beaucoup plus décidé et, arrivés à la lisière du village, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et la brandirent en avant.

Les rues, éclairées par plusieurs dizaines de torches enchantées disposées un peu partout sur les murs, étaient désertes et les volets de chaque maisons étaient fermées, tandis que les devantures des magasins étaient bloquées par plusieurs planches en bois disposées en travers.

Arrivés vers le milieu du village, tout le monde s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Devant eux se trouvaient une dizaine de silhouettes encagoulées, toutes vêtues de noir et tout le monde était attroupé autour de quatre de leurs semblables qui, du bout de leurs baguettes, faisaient léviter deux corps de Sorciers complètement désarticulés dans les airs, tout en rigolant d'un rire sinistre.

-Tiens donc, regardez moi ça, le renfort arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Des Sangs-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang, voilà qui est peine perdue pour venir à bout de l'Armée des Ténèbres. Remarqua l'un des Mangemorts qui avait une voix nonchalante.

-Espérons quand même qu'ils soient plus coriaces que ces deux là, histoire que l'on ai pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien et qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu plus longtemps. Rajouta un autre Mangemort.

Rufus Scrimgeour et ses hommes regardèrent alors avec effroi les corps des deux Aurors tombé par terre dans un effroyable bruit d'os brisés tandis que tous les Mangemorts présents éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

-Et vous pensez peut-être qu'à quinze contre cent cinquante, vous serez de taille à nous battre ? S'étonna le Premier Ministre en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Quinze ? Tu penses vraiment que pour participer à la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne sommes venus qu'à quinze, espèce de sale Sorcier de premier cycle ! Rétorqua un Mangemort.

Il y eut alors plusieurs bruits de grincements et, lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour et ses hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, ils constatèrent avec effroi qu'à présent, les volets des habitations du village et les devantures des magasins étaient ouvertes et, maintenant, à chaque fenêtre et derrière les vitrines se trouvait un ou plusieurs Mangemorts qui les menaçait de leurs baguettes.

-Voilà qui rééquilibre la balance, pas vrai ? Alors, qu'attendez-vous donc pour lancer les hostilités, hein ? Auriez-vous _peur _? Demanda un autre Mangemort d'une voix sereine.

-Crois-tu que, lorsque je suis invité chez quelqu'un, je m'assoit sur le canapé sans que l'on m'en ai donné l'autorisation, imbécile ? Non, j'attend que le maître des lieux daigne de m'en donner l'autorisation donc c'est pareil ici. Répondit Scrimgeour.

-En voilà des manières, Rufus. Fit une voix glaciale.

Un éclair zébra alors le ciel et, aussitôt, les quinze Mangemorts qui se trouvaient devant eux s'écartèrent et apparut alors une plus grande silhouette que les autres au teint blanc et aux yeux rouges reptiliens injectés de sang.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais laissé mes fidèles faire tout le sale boulot à ma place, c'est ça ? Tu penses que je les aurait laissé gagné cette Bataille tout en restant dans l'ombre, sans y participer ? Reprit Lord Voldemort en s'avançant.

-Tu les as bien laissé seuls quand il s'agissait de massacrer des familles entières, créer des accidents invraisemblables chez les Moldus et même pour tuer Dumbledore alors oui, je te croyais assez _lâche _et _irresponsable _pour ça. Avoua Scrimgeour.

-Lâche, moi ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la lâcheté, Scrimgeour. Durant toutes ses dernières années, j'ai donné à tous mes fidèles une seconde chance, l'Unique Chance qui a réussit à donner un sens à leurs tristes et misérables vies. Sans moi, ils seraient peut-être de ton côté, Rufus, du côté des _vrais _lâches qui osent souiller leur sang et renier leurs origines, le comprends-tu, ça ?

-Si tu n'avais pas fais partie intégrante de leur vie, Tom, peut-être que tout tes immondes Mangemorts mèneraient une vie paisible, plutôt que de multiplier les séjours à Azkaban et d'êtres recherchés jours et nuits par tout le quartier des Aurors. Rajouta Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Qui te dit que notre vie ne nous convient pas, hein ? Tu crois peut-être que ton rôle de Premier Ministre est passionnant ? Tenter vainement de rassurer la population alors que le nombre de morts ne fait qu'augmenter chaque jours, tu trouves ça intéressant ? Répliqua une voix tranchante de Mangemort.

-Voyons Bella, calme tes nerfs. Nous ne nous sommes pas donné rendez-vous ici ce soir pour échanger tout un tas de politesse, nous sommes ici pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, je vous le rappelle, et…

-Nous sommes surtout ici pour assister à votre propre mort, Voldemort. Coupa une voix.

Rufus Scrimgeour se tourna aussitôt vers Harry Potter qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, le visage fixé sur son ennemi de toujours et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui reflétaient toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui avait tué ses parents.

-Potter, mon cher enfant, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu ne peux rien contre moi ? Cesse de t'obstiner à croire que tu as une chance, même infime, de pouvoir me battre, cela ne t'avance à rien. Siffla Voldemort.

-Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le contenu de la prophétie qui nous concernent, vu que ce crétin Rogue vous l'a rapporté, comme un vulgaire caniche rapportant un os à son stupide maître donc si je suis ici, c'est bel et bien pour vous tuer, que cela vous plaise ou non. Répondit Harry d'une voix ferme.

-Cette prophétie n'est qu'un ramassis de balivernes et, si elle dit vrai, alors c'est moi qui te tuerais, car moi au moins, j'en ai les moyens, Potter.

-Qui vous dit que moi, je ne les aient pas ? Après tout, je suis Harry Potter, celui qui a tué le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps il y a quelques années de ça, et celui qui a échappé à tous vos sbires maintes et maintes fois, non ? Avouez quand-même que vous avez un peu…_peur_. Dit Harry en souriant légèrement et en fixant son ennemi avec insistance.

Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas non plus des yeux et, pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, un silence sinistre s'installa entre les deux camps jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, Lord Voldemort reprenne froidement la parole.

-Tuez les tous.

Une nuée de Sortilèges jaillirent alors de toutes les baguettes pointées et la plupart furent aussitôt déviés, allant ainsi s'écraser sur les murs des habitations.

Ce signal marqua alors le début du Combat et, quelques secondes plus tard, le centre de Pré-au-Lard ressemblait à un champ de bataille.


	2. Chapter 2

Dés que le premier Sortilège avait été prononcé et lancé, Harry avait courut vers Voldemort afin d'avoir toutes ses forces pour le combattre mais hélas, ce dernier était déjà en duel contre quatre Aurors et il semblait grandement s'amuser vu le sourire angoissant qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Voyant ça, Harry décida de s'occuper de lui plus tard et fonça alors dans la Bataille, esquivant au passage un rayon bleu qui percuta de plein fouet un Mangemort qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et, regardant qui l'avait jeté, il sourit en voyant Tonks lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de retourner à ses affrontements.

Le jeune Sorcier se mit alors à courir au milieu de la Bataille, à la recherche de Ron et Hermione et, lorsqu'il vit ces deux amis qui faisaient face à trois Mangemorts à la fois, il accourut vers eux et se plaça à leurs côtés tout en lançant un premier Sortilège qui fut immédiatement évité.

Pendant ce temps la, alors que le Combat faisait rage et que déjà de nombreux corps sans vie jonchaient le sol, Rufus Scrimgeour, après s'être débarrassé de deux Mangemorts d'un simple coup de baguette, s'avança d'un pas claudicant vers Lord Voldemort qui avait autour de lui quatre corps d'Aurors, pliés dans des positions critiques et un filet de sang coulait de leurs lèvres.

Voyant ça, le Premier Ministre fut parcourut d'un frisson d'angoisse mais il se ressaisit : il fallait qu'il combatte Voldemort, et qu'il le tue pour ne pas que d'autres victimes soient à déplorer.

-Alors Rufus, tu viens tenter ta chance toi aussi ? Remarqua Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

En guise de réponse, le Sorcier prononça une longue incantation tout en effectuant un geste rapide du poignet et aussitôt, un long filet argenté se dirigea vers le puissant Mage Noir mais celui-ci, d'un coup de baguette, sembla aspirer le Sortilège.

-Pour un Ministre de la Magie, je te trouve vraiment minable, Rufus. Déclara Voldemort en souriant légèrement.

-Vraiment ? Alors vas-y, montre moi de quoi t'es capable ! S'exclama Rufus.

Aussitôt, un rayon rouge fusa dans sa direction et il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur la gauche pour l'éviter, jetant à son tour une multitude de Maléfices et de Sortilèges qu'il avait apprit durant sa carrière de Directeur au Bureau des Aurors mais en vain car, ou Voldemort les lui renvoyait, ou il les encaissait de plein fouet, sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

Sur ce, le puissant Mage Noir fit tournoyer sa baguette au dessus de lui, faisant ainsi apparaître une sorte de liane de couleur verte qui alla alors s'enrouler autour du Premier Ministre, faisant ainsi tomber sa baguette et le faisant aussi tomber en arrière, la tête contre le sol.

Il essaya alors de se débarrasser de cette longue liane mais apparemment, le Sortilège que lui avait lancé Voldemort était tel que, si il essayait de se débattre, alors cela se resserrait davantage.

Rufus Scrimgeour savait qu'il était perdu. Il voyait sa baguette par terre, à quelques centimètres de son visage mais, même en se concentrant pour essayer de prononcer un Sortilège Informulé, rien ne se produisit, comme si une barrière s'était soudainement interposée entre son Esprit et le lien qui existait entre lui et sa baguette.

Il leva alors la tête et toisa Voldemort qui le regardait de haut, un rictus malfaisant s'affichant aux coins de ses lèvres et les bras croisés tandis que derrière lui, de nombreuses flammes jaillir brusquement des fenêtres de l'une des habitations, suivis par la suite d'horribles cris d'agonie.

-On dirait que mes Mangemorts s'amusent comme des petits fous, c'est dommage que tu loupes ça, Rufus. Remarqua Voldemort.

-Toi et tes sbires, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement, tu peux en être certain, Tom. Nous sommes supérieurs à vous en nombre et mes hommes sont beaucoup plus puissants que les tiens, tu devrais le savoir.

-Plus puissants dis-tu ?

Lord Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire glacial puis, il se décala légèrement sur la droite, de sorte à ce que Rufus Scrimgeour puisse voir ce qui se trouvait auparavant derrière sa silhouette squelettique.

Le Premier Ministre poussa alors un cri d'horreur.

Les flammes vacillantes qu'il avait crut voir jaillir de l'une des habitations provenaient en réalité d'un énorme Dragon aux yeux protubérants et aux écailles de couleurs vertes émeraude, pourvus d'épines acérées.

Des pointes grises entouraient son long museau écrasé tandis que de grandes cornes en or étaient disposées tout le long de ses deux grandes ailes musclées, ainsi que sur le bout sa queue qui ressemblait à un énorme rocher ovale. Juché sur son dos voilé de coquilles qui paraissaient aussi dures que de la pierre se tenait un Mangemort à la silhouette imposante qui, à la place d'une cagoule, portait une sorte de heaume métallique.

La créature marchait en de grandes enjambées, balayant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin d'un énorme coup de queue ou d'un puissant jet de flammes qui brûlait même la roche la plus dure.

Plusieurs Sorciers essayaient déjà de le neutraliser à l'aide de Sortilèges de Conjonctivite mais le Mangemort qui se trouvait sur son dos lui protégeait ces yeux à l'aide de Charmes de Protection. Voyant qu'on essayait de s'en prendre à lui, le Dragon émit soudainement un rugissement féroce et, quelques secondes après, ces assaillants furent transformés en un tas de cendres.

-Un Dragon, je dois dire que nous nous y attendions après avoir apprit qu'un œuf avait été volé dans une réserve de Roumanie il y a quelques mois de ça mais je dois dire que je suis surpris de voir que vous avez même réussit à le domestiquer aussi facilement, Tom. Avoua Rufus en regardant la créature détruire la façade d'une habitation d'un coup de patte.

-Ça n'a pas été chose facile mais un de mes fidèles a eut l'excellente idée d'ensorceler un dresseur de Dragon de Roumanie pour qu'il vienne rejoindre nos rangs, afin de nous aider à cette fastidieuse tâche. Expliqua Voldemort en souriant légèrement.

-Ah, je suppose que c'est ce bon vieux Ulrich Polkov qui est porté disparu depuis quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Astucieux, très astucieux même, mais cela ne te suffira pas pour gagner, Tom, mes hommes n'en feront qu'une bouchée. Rugit le Premier Ministre.

Lord Voldemort éclata à nouveau de rire et esquiva un rayon qui se dirigeait vers lui avant de le renvoyer à l'aveuglette dans la Bataille.

-Tu sais ce qui m'exaspère chez toi, Rufus ? C'est que, malgré le fait de voir tes hommes tomber un par un, tu es toujours _persuadé _que tu vas remporter cette victoire mais regarde la vérité en face : vous êtes perdus ! Et, dés que nous nous serons occupés de vous, alors viendra le tour de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe, puis nous nous attaqueront enfin aux Moldus et à tous ceux qui oseront se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

-D'autres prendront la relève, Tom, et ils vous combattront sans relâche jusqu'à être débarrassés de vous, tu peux en être certain ! S'exclama Rufus Scrimgeour.

Le Mage Noir le fixa alors d'un regard plein de haine puis, il pointa sa baguette sur le Premier Ministre.

-Tu m'énerves, _Avada Kedavra_. Siffla t'il.

La dernière chose que vit Rufus Scrimgeour fut alors une puissante lueur verte qui se dirigea vers lui puis, le Néant total.


End file.
